Family Always Has Your Back
by X5-549
Summary: there's always an out but sometimes it comes with a price, knowledge doesn't always ease the mind
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Dean and Sam Winchester were hunters; their father had been a hunter and had trained them to hunt. So that was what they did; they tracked the demons, ghost, vampires, werewolves and everything else and either killed it or sent it back where it belonged. Then Sam had been killed and Dean did a deal with the crossroads demon, giving his life to have Sam back. The demon had given Dean a year, a year to do whatever he wanted and then his soul was gonna go to hell. Six months left and they had finally decided to track down a way to save Dean. They knew exactly where they had go.

Not many people know that the Winchesters' have a cousin. She was sort of a black sheep to the family because her mother, Rita, was John's sister and her father was a demon. The demon had possessed Rita's husband on their wedding night and gotten her pregnant. Because of this she had only a few of a normal demons weakness' she is burned by holy water, crucifixes mildly agitate her skin like a mild allergy and silver. Although she can enter churches, cross salt lines. She was also a valuable asset; she can cast glamour's and summon things. This meant that she is able to hide weapons wherever the brothers needed her to. Though because of her mixed genealogy she was a marked target, demons don't take kindly to half-breeds of any sort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Problem**

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Sam called as he knocked on the door for the forth time.

"Yo Jack, you here?" Dean yelled through the mail flap.

"GOD why can't you guys just pick the fucking locks! I was enjoying my bath when you came a hollerin', now I'm gonna have to go reheat the water." Jack said opening the door allowing Sam and Dean entrance into her house. Her fire red hair pulled up in a claw clip, her skin was so pale it was almost translucent, and her eyes were dark green with flecks of purple in them. The place was an old Victorian thing in Caribou, Maine. They could see the influences of demon fighting throughout the house, antique weapons kept in perfect condition, books on demon fighting pages marked, holy words carved into the door frames, salt on top of the door frames. Everything was designed for protection against the forces of darkness.

"How you been?" Sam asked as they made their way to the lounge room.

"Give me a sec boys, I need to get dressed." Jack said quickly running upstairs to grab her clothes.

When she came back downstairs she was wearing her favourite pair of skin-tight black hipster jeans and a skin-tight red singlet.

"So what's the dealio?" Jack asked sitting down across the coffee table from Dean and Sam. They had gotten three cokes out of the fridge and had cracked theirs while they waited.

"We need to use your library." Sam explained.

"Why?" Jack asked wondering what was so important that they needed to see her for it.

"Well, it's…ahhh…well the thing is…ummm…" Sam was stuttering when Dean broke in. "I sold my soul to it to have Sam back. He'd been stabbed and he died and I couldn't let Sam leave me." Dean explained.

"Ah you need a way out of a demon deal. Well I don't know if any of my stuff will help you but I guess I can help. Plus it'll be good to catch up with you guys." Jack said standing and walking towards the basement.

"Best follow her," Dean said walking after Jack.

"Yeah, guess so." Sam replied. He had no idea how this was going to work out but he had to try and save his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Hunting**

"We've been reading for three days my brain hurts," Dean complained about to throw the book he'd been staring at for the last hour trying to read the miniscule writing.

"Throw one of my books and I throw you." Jack said gleefully. The Demon in her meant she only needed to sleep eight hours a week so she had yet to really take a break, eating and drinking as she continued reading.

"Ignore him Jack; he hates the research element of a hunt so why would he like the research part of us saving his ass?" Sam replied he had become irritable from lack of sleep as he had become so preoccupied with saving Dean had had only slept for three or four hours since they got there.

"Listen why don't you two go out for a while, I can keep reading and you guys can relax a bit. I'll call you if I find anything," Jack suggested knowing both brothers needed to get out for a bit.

"Only if you're sure Jack I feel bad about leaving you to keep researching by yourself." Sam said, Dean could've cared less what they were doing as long as he didn't have to read.

"Please you're cramping my style." Jack explained, ushering the guys out the door.

As soon as they were in Dean's car she began a ritual to call for an appointment with the Fates. The Fates were the supreme beings that could overrule any deal with any demon. They would see into the future and if this deal was not what was meant to happen they would dissolve the deal freeing Dean.

The appointment was set now all she had to do was set up for the spell to carry the three of them to the Fates court.

She grabbed a few different items from around the house. Her athame was the only thing that was not on the ground floor of the house. She gathered her Grimmore for the lounge where they had been doing the research then went to the kitchen to look for the herbs she would need for a group travel to the Fates court. She gathered; elderberry, ginger, holly, jasmine, lemon grass, rosemary, witch hazel and wormwood. Then she grabbed some chalk from one of the draws in the hallway and went upstairs. Stopping in her room to collect her athame she continued to the attic where she did all her spell work.

First she drew the court symbol on the floor of her attic then drew the sealing and holding symbols in there correct places. Then with each of them she placed a herb, in this order; on the far left Ginger, top left Jasmine, top middle Rosemary, top right Wormwood, far right Elderberry, bottom right Holly, bottom middle Lemongrass and bottom left Witch Hazel. Then she recited a sealing spell which would hold the magic in until after their return.

Now that things were ready she would give the boys a nights rest and in the morning they would be off. Deciding the boys needed to get a fair bit of sleep so they would have the energy to stay awake she decided to call them to return home.

"Hey Sam, it's Jack, I found away! Come home you'll both need your sleep for tomorrow." Jack said as soon as Sam answered hanging up before he could reply.

She headed to her room after talking to Sam to start her nightly routine; first Meditation to clear her mind. Secondly a light cardio work-out in her garage. Third weights training. Fourth was a round of Gymnastics. And then it was time to start preparing breakfast.

It was seven in the morning when she entered the room the brothers were sharing. She took a deep breath and at the top of her lungs yelled, **"BREAKFAST!!!!!"**

The brothers jumped awake, Dean yelled **"WHAT THE FUCK!" **while Sam exclaimed **"JESUS FUCK!"**

"Common boys you're gonna need your strength for today." Jack said skipping downstairs to the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast?" Sam asked sitting at the table.

"Full English breakfast." Jack replied tucking in.

"Yum." Dean said digging in.

"So what did you find?" Sam asked as he ate.

"The Fate's court." Jack replied waiting for the one question she was hoping wouldn't come.

"Wasn't it descimated in 1232?" Sam asked.

That wasn't it, "no, that was only one of their courts."

"What'll you need from us?" Dean asked, it sounded like more devil deals to him.

"A drop of blood, pick a scab if you've got one. So not a lot." Again not the question Jack was waiting for.

"What'll happen?" Sam asked.

Ah there it was, rearing its ugly head. "You guys have been to court or at least seen them on TV. Same sorta thing except, there's three judges; Sight, Sound and Speak. You guys have your say explaining why the deal was struck and the crossroads demon gives its reasoning. The Fates look into Dean's future and they decide if the break the deal or not." Jack explained.

"It'll be there?" Dean asked almost choking on a piece of sausage.

"Yeah, NO WEAPONS ALOUD!" Jack said emphasising the last three words.

"Just fucking great," the brothers muttered in unison.


End file.
